


Childish

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Sometimes, Joel acted like he was the younger one.Tumblr Anon said: Joel hiding behind Reader after doing something to Jack





	

“Joel, you fucking douchebag!”

You raised an eyebrow at the screaming you heard over your editing (which was a feat in of itself, you were editing an AH video) that let you know that your boyfriend had – unsurprisingly – done something to Jack to piss him off. Your assumption was proven correct when two sets of thumping feet made their way closer to you and eventually Joel turned the corner and made a beeline to your desk, Jack following close after, soaking wet.

Joel let out a less-than manly yelp and whirled your chair around so that you were facing Jack and he was hiding behind you. You sighed and took off your headphones, passing them to Joel so he could put them on your desk.

“Okay, we’re going to handle this like adults,” you stated calmly. “Joel, why don’t you tell me what you did to Jack?” Sometimes you wondered how it was even possible for you to be ten years younger than Joel.

“Right, well, I wasn’t planning on getting Jack per se, but I was trying to do the bucket full of water on the door trick to Adam because he told me I’m too old and not cool enough to do pranks, and Jack came in instead and, well, it worked.” Joel blabbered in your ear, making you wince at his loud voice.

“Did you apologize to Jack after soaking him to the bone?” You asked slowly, more asking Jack than you were Joel.

“Well, no, because it was funny and then I was running for my life-“

You didn’t even have to turn around to flick him on the forehead. Jack snickered quietly behind his hand, but you raised an eyebrow at him and he quieted immediately.

“Apologize to Jack. Now. And don’t do it from behind me, either.” You said, nodding with satisfaction as Joel slowly made his way over to Jack, keeping a respectful distance from the other man.

“’M sorry, Jack…” Joel muttered. You rolled your eyes, but smiled lightly at his child like attitude. It was much preferred over him acting his actual age.

“Be prepared for payback, asshole, but I accept your apology.” Jack grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

You smiled widely and turned back to your computer as the two boys went to their respective offices, slipping your headphones on and continuing the editing.

All in a day’s work.


End file.
